The Jungle and Camo face paint
by Five-0Fanatic
Summary: Steve breaks out the camo face paint to find someone in the jungle with Danny, but when they get stuck in a cave after a rockslide they have to find a way to occupy their time.


The jungle and Camo face paint

They were in the jungle tracking some scumbag and Danny didn't know how he had been roped into this "Steve how did I let you drag me into this jungle in my good clothes?" Danny said as he swatted at another mosquito.

"Becasue you love me and wouldn't want me to come alone" Steve said turning around and placing a quick kiss on his lips. Danny just mumbled something back about a god forsaken jungle, a nice shower, and beer.

"Look there's broken foliage there and dredged up mud" Steve said wiping sweat out of his face and smearing his camo make-up.

God damn it, he looked sexy with that make up on, Danny thought. He might have complained when Steve put it on but it looked fucking sexy as hell and Danny had been half hard the entire trek through the jungle just thinking about Steve's whole body covered in the paint.

"Well lead the way SuperSEAL" Danny said smiling at him and using his favorite nickname. Steve took out his gun and turned the flashlight on and entered the cave with Danny right behind me. They hadn't gone 10 feet into the cave when a rockslide shook the cavern and sealed the entrance.

"Are you serious right now?" Danny yelled coughing as the dust cleared "Use one of your fancy gadgets that you have in one of the 20 pockets of your cargoes and get us out of here"

"Glad I shoved them all in my pockets now?" Steve said grinning smugly, Danny walked over and pulled Steve in by his hips and slid his hands into the back pockets, squeezing Steve's ass.

"Oh yeah. Now get us out of here so I can molest you properly" Danny said low and husky.

Steve laughed and said "I love it when you talk dirty"

Danny squeezed his ass again and whispered "You haven't heard anything yet" he smiled when he felt Steve shiver under his hands.

Steve rocked into his hands and said "Ok, ok let me get us out of here first" He reached in his side pocket and pulled out their GPS locator, but it didn't load their coordinates "Shit, it cant pick up the satellites through this rock and our phones can't either"

"Fuck! So we're stuck here until Chin and Kono find us? They could be on the other side of the jungle" Danny said releasing Steve and Steve almost groaned at the loss of contact.

"It will be fine. They know we were over here and they will come looking. Let's see if we can loosen some of this rock." Steve crawled up the pile and loosened some rock creating a small shaft of light coming in, unfortunately that was all that budged. He jumped down and looked at Danny "It's not going to move. We just have to wait, good thing I packed water and food"

"Knowing you, you probably planned this. So you could be stuck in here and sexually harass me" Danny said as he sat down and leaned against the rock wall.

"Harass you? You were the one groping my ass earlier when it first closed up!" Steve said staring at Danny incredulously.

"Because you have a very nice ass babe. Maybe you should stop having a nice ass and I wouldn't claw it like an animal" Danny patted the ground beside him and Steve took off his vest and took a seat.

"Well what do we do until Chin and Kono arrive?" Steve said as he heard Danny pulling off his own vest.

"I can think of somethings" Danny said before straddling Steve's lap.

"Really? In here Danny?" Steve asked as Danny's fingers were tracing the muscles on his chest, goosebumps rising everywhere and his breathing becoming erratic.

"Yeah why not? We do it on the beach all the time. Why would a dirt floor be any different?" Danny whispered in his ear as he nipped at Steve's earlobe.

"It's not" Steve growled before flipping them onto the ground so Danny was beneath him and his legs were pinning Danny's, he leaned down to kiss Danny but instead of landing on Danny's lip he kissed Danny's jaw "What?"

"I was busy doing something before you ninjaed me!" Danny said indignantly as Steve continued to kiss his jaw, nipping it here and there.

"Fine, I was enjoying it anyways" Steve said then grabbing Danny by the hips he rolled them over so Danny was on top of his lap, no doubt feeling Steve's rock hard cock.

"Thank you" Danny said as he pushed his hands under Steve's shirt and bunched it up under his arms before pulling it off revealing the chest Danny loved.

Danny ran his hands down Steve's chest, enjoying the slick, warm skin from Steve sweating. He slid his hands back up to Steve's shoulders and down his arms, stopping to squeeze the spot where the tattoos were. When Steve groaned at Danny's fingers digging into his skin, Danny rocked his hips at the same time, causing Steve to grind his teeth.

"Danny" Steve said his voice low and desperate. Danny leaned down and kissed him, forcing his tongue into Steve's mouth. He bit and sucked Steve's bottom lip and then let go when Steve moaned. When Steve's hands slid down to Danny's hips and squeezed them through the fabric, Danny moaned into Steve's ear as he had been trailing kisses up Steve's neck. He felt Steve's hand on his shirt, his nimble fingers undoing the buttons then slipping his hands under the fabric and ran his hands up to Danny's shoulders and pushed his shirt off. His hands ran down Danny's chest and stopped at his belt buckle, undoing it then whipping it off and throwing it. Danny's tongue ran down his chest and he grabbed Steve's wrists and pinned them to the ground holding them as Steve struggled to move, his hips bucking under Danny trying to get closer to him.

"Keep your hands still and don't move" Danny whispered as He released Steve's wrists and scooted down his legs. He undid the button on Steve's cargoes and pulled them along with his boxers down as Danny scooted down his legs. He undid the combat boots Steve wore, and took them off along with the pants.

"Danny..." Steve choked out "Please touch me"

"Greedy aren't we?" Danny said as he stood up and took off his own pants before kneeling between Steve's legs.

"Fuck yes!" Steve shouted as Danny stroked him. Danny let his fingers roam up and down Steve's hard length before scooting up intending to give to Steve a mind blowing, amazing blowjob. He licked the soft head first, enjoying the taste of Steve's pre-come before taking Steve all the way until he felt him hit the back of his throat. He felt Steve's hand in his hair as he swirled his tongue around and moved his head up and down. Steve's hips were bucking uncontrollably now, forcing him deeper in Danny throat as Danny sucked him and then released him with a trail of saliva and pre-come on his cock.

"Jesus Fuck Danny!" Steve yelled as Danny released him and scraped his teeth along Steve's cock.

"Dont come yet babe" Danny whispered as kissed the inside of Steve's thigh and nipped at his hip causing Steve to buck more " I want you to come inside of me"

Steve's eyes shot open and Danny saw they were a brilliant grey blue color "No" Steve said barely able to speak after Danny's blowjob. "I want to ride you Danny. I need you inside now, filling me up, taking me. Please" Steve whimpered as Danny rocked his hips again then with all the energy he could muster he flipped them again so Danny was underneath him.

"Your turn" Steve whispered in Danny's ear as he slowly rocked his hips back and forth making Danny buck and squirm. He mashed his lips against Danny's and swallowed the moan that came out.

They were both rock hard and throbbing and it was almost painful. It would have been if their cocks weren't rubbing together as Steve leaned on Danny. Steve sat up and trailed his fingers along the pre-come leaking from Danny. Using it, he prepped himself as Danny watched. He slid 2 fingers inside and bit his lip to keep from coming.

Danny, wrecked and desperate, looked at Steve, the flush of his skin and the sweat shining on him mixed in with the dirt from the ground and he looked at his face, the camo make up rubbing off but still visible and said "Your so beautiful babe" Then gasped when Steve lowered himself onto Danny.

"Steve..." Danny choked out as Steve rocked on him. Danny grabbed his hips and Steve groaned as Danny's nails cut into his skin. Steve's breathing became labored as he started rocking faster and harder trying to get Danny deeper.

"Steve...I" Danny didn't even finish before Steve ground hard one more time and Danny's orgasm ripped through him, a hoarse shout ripped from his throat sending white lights through his vision. He was floating on his own pleasure when he heard Steve cry out and felt Steve cum all over his chest. Danny moaned again when Steve slid off him and laid on top of him.

"That was...oh my god..amazing" Steve said between breaths.

"Yeah" Danny said as he felt Steve on top of him breathing, he just let the rhythm of Steve's breathing calm him.

"Wow thanks babe. You make it sound like it was ok for you" Steve said laughing as he rolled off to the side and found his shirt. He wiped Danny off with it then laid down beside him and cuddled with him, soon enough they fell asleep.

A couple hours later, Steve heard noises outside and voices "Danny, get up. Get dressed"

Danny got up and dressed and Steve pulled his clothes on with no shirt though and just his vest on. He heard Konos voice and then the rock started crumbling away. Steve squinted at the light that poured through and Kono and Chin stepped in smiling.

"Took you long enough" Steve said and they all laughed.

"I'm sure you guys found something to do" Kono said smiling, noticing Steve's lack of a shirt.

They all laughed and walked back through the jungle to where their cars were.

When they got into Steve's truck Danny said "I'm ready for a shower and sleep" he laughed when Steve looked hopeful at the word shower.

"Maybe" Danny said chuckling and kissing Steve.


End file.
